Denial
by It's-whatever-dude
Summary: Beca is a normal high school student, or at least she thinks so. When a particular red-head comes around will all of that change for her. She fights with wanting to be with her and knowing what people will think if she does. Can she be able hide her feelings from the world or will she decide to deal with the consequences. Bechloe, some Staubrey, and all around romantic.(Ongoing)
1. Chapter 1: Supposed Best Year of my Life

_**A/N: This is the fist story i've EVER written so there wili most likely be a lot of grammatical mistakes so please help me improve by leaving a comment.**_

 _ **Now on with the story**_

* * *

Beca's POV~

 _*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

I hit the alarm clock, stopping it from its annoying demise. It is the first day of my senior year, the first day of my supposed "best year of my life". That is complete and total bullshit, yeah i'm happy that school is ending but it being the best year of my life is a bit too exaggerated. Only one more year before I go to LA and become a DJ, even though my father thinks that DJing isn't a stable job. He never really understood me in the area of me wanting to do what to what makes me happy. After mom died when I was 12, he has been trying to do what is best for me, I assume, but can you blame the guy.

I roll over and check my phone, **6:32 am** , I groan and get up. I go to my dresser to see what I could put. I decide to wear a black tank top under my red flannel, a pair of black ripped jeans, and black combat boots. I go to my restroom and turn on my shower, I check my phone and see that I have text from Stacie.

 _Stacie ;) [6:41am]: Are you going to pick me up?_

Stacie is one of my bestest friend, we have been since the ripe old age of four. We met because we were in preschool and she decided that i was her victim on being her first friend ever, she gave me a popsicle so naturally i agreed. Stacie now is a tall, leggy, beautiful, brunette. She's really nice and has been since day one, she is really smart like goddamn she had high A's in all of her classes last year, all but one, _**Science**_. You should have seen her face when we checked out grades and she saw a 89.42% I too was pretty mad, like how could a teacher do that and not give her those extra .08 points so her grade could have been rounded up to an A.

I myself was pretty good at math, still am, although every other class im pretty shit at, especially Social Studies, why do we have to learn things about the past i'm all about living in the present. I don't think twice about what I do, that is probably the reason I get in trouble a lot.

I text Stacie back a quick reply.

 _Me [6:43am]: Of course, when have I not Stace  
_ _Stacie ;) [6:44am]: K, just making sure, when do you think you'll be here  
_ _Me [6:45am]: 30 mins max  
_ _Stacie ;) [6:46am]: see you then_

I quickly take a shower and get dressed. I grab my phone and head down stairs, before I can get out of my front door i hear a voice calling me. "Beca, where do you think your going?" My dad says to me. "Im off to pick up Stacie, she asked me to take her to school" I try try to take another step forward to get out of the door but i feel a hand grab my shoulder, "Not without eating breakfast you aren't" i groan, "Dad I can take good care of myself, im 17 for god's sake" "Ok… But make sure you eat a good lunch" _Success!_ "Ok, bye dad" I grab my keys and step out onto my front porch, i unlock my car and get into it. I have a black 2013 Audi A5 Coupe, I got it for my 16th birthday and it's my baby, well after all of my music equipment.

I head towards Stacie's house which is only a five minute drive from my house. I pull up in front of her house and send her a message.

 _Me [7:12am]: im outside your house  
_ _Stacie [7:14am]: I'll be out in a sec_

I lay back into my seat and close my eyes, before i could go back to sleep I hear a tapping at the passenger side window. I open one eye and see that it's Stacie, so I unlock the door. She sits down and sighs heavily, it was more of a groan than a sigh though. "You ok there" I ask her,"Yeah, just don't want to go to school you know" "Yesss, oh my god I totally agree" i groan back. "Speaking of school, i heard that there will be two new girls joining today" Stacie says to me as i get up and turn the engine on. "Great, new meat for all the guys to prowl on" i say sarcastically. I pull into the main road and Stacie turns on the radio, I put on my sunglasses shortly after Stacie does, soon enough we look like cliche high school girls driving down the road to school.

I pull up into the senior parking lot and park into my designated spot. I look over at Stacie and say "This is the start of our journey through life, this is where we find ourselves, this is where we are probably going to have life screw us over because we might get detention on our first day for being late" Stacie giggles. As if on cue the late bell rings "Shit" we say at the same time. We rush out of my car and head towards our homeroom, Thankfully I have Stacie with me every class this year. All but one, drama. It's an ok class, but not ok enough for me to have to go through alone.

We reach our homeroom and quickly rush through the door but not quickly enough "Ms. Mitchell, Ms. Conrad, detention this afternoon" Stacie and I groan "oh come on teach, its the first day, could you let us of the hook this one time, pretty please, it won't happen again" i look at her with a pout. "Fine, next time you'll have detention for two days if this happens again" Mrs. Escobar says "Thank you sooo much" i say to her as Stacie and I take our seats next to our friends. "That was close" Jesse says to me. "next time you might want to stop at starbucks to get a coffee" I look at him with narrowed eyes, "fine i'll keep your White mocha all to myself then" i say to him clutching my drink along with his to my chest. "Noo, please i need coffee to get through the day" he says to me while reaching out to me like a five year old would if they wanted candy. I give him the drink and he takes a long sip of it, "Ah, you know me best Becaw" I laugh only to be interrupted by Stacie who nudges my shoulder and points to the door. I look over and see a tall blonde wearing a tee-shirt that says "we're back pitches" on it and skinny jeans. Next to her I see a beautiful redhead with bright blue eyes wearing a dress that shows off her body in all the right places. _Wait, what, no i'm straight._ I shake the idea out of my head and look over at Stacie, she is basically drooling over one of them, or both of them. I snap my fingers in front of her face to bring her back to reality. "Stace, earth to Stacie" She shakes her head "Huh, um, wait what did you say?" I smirk at her, "I guess guys won't be the only ones wanting to bone them" she looks at me and says "Hell yeah, like look at her, i'd do anything to get in her pants" _ok, so blondie it is_ "ew, gross, keep it in your pants will ya" She laughs, "Oh Becs, once the hunter finds a victim, he won't stop until he gets a piece of them" I scrunch up my nose "Can we not call your vagina 'the hunter', like dude thats kinda weird" she only winks at me before she goes back to looking at the front of the class.

"Students, as you can tell, we have two new students joining us this year, this is Aubrey Posen," he blondie confidently waves at the class, "and Chloe Beale," the redhead waves at us with a little less enthusiasm, "I hope that they will be treated well by all of you guys." Mrs Escobar says to us. "Oh they definitely will be treated well" Stacie says with a predatory smile, "That Aubrey chick better watch her back if she wants to make it out of here alive" Jesse says. "So, you don't think they're hot" I ask him "No they are definitely hot, I just think that you guys with have at them before I could" he says matter of factly "HEY, i'm straight" I say. "As a circle" Stacie snorts. I put my hand over my chest, hurt by her words. "Oh come on Becs, you'd bone the redhead one in a heartbeat and you know it" "I am not continuing this conversation" I say to her, I turn back around in my seat, to my luck Stacie calls over both of them, "Hey blondie and red, why don't you come sit with us" " _Stacie_ " I whisper yell at her, "what" she says innocently. They both walk over to us and sit in between me and Stacie. "Hey," Chloe say to us, "Im Chloe and this is Aubrey" She points to the blondie. "Well I'm Stacie, this is Jesse, and this grumpy little midget is named Beca" "HEY, im not short, im 5' 2", totally normal, and not midget size" I growl at her, Chloe giggles while Aubey just looks at me. She stares at me like she trying to figure me out. There's not much to know about me though.

"So Chloe, Aubrey, what brings you to Barden High" I ask while looking at Chloe, I can't stare at Aubrey in the eyes. Probably because I fear that i'm going to turn into stone. "Well, my parents got a promotion at there job so they decided to move here from Miami, and since Aubrey's parents are my uncle and aunt, they wanted to stay near us so they moved with us" Chloe says to us, though I don't hear half of it because i'm too busy being lost in in Chloe's eyes. There so blue, there as blue as the sky or the sea. They look as if they can tell a story, a story that I have a sudden urge of knowing. I'm not sure what the story or what it might consist of, I just want to know her story. Im snapped out of my trace by a voice, "Can I help you?" Chloe asks sweetly. A blush creeps up my cheek for I have been caught staring, "I...um...you just…uh...your eyes are…are like REALLY blue" ugh, why can't I form a coherent sentence, I feel as if my brain is mush. She giggles, "thanks, I guess." I chuckle nervously. I can see Stacie in the corner of my eye, grinning at me. "What" I ask her abruptly. "Oh, nothing, just proving myself right" she says then goes back to scrolling to instagram. I take my phone out and text her.

 _Me [8:23am]: I'm straight, I'm 99% sure of it  
_ _Stacie ;) [8:24am]: And for that one percent ;)  
_ _Me [8:25am]: Fuck you  
_ _Stacie ;) [8;25am]: You'll need to at least take me out to dinner first ;)_

"Why are you guys texting each other, you're literally right in front of each other" Jesse asks us. "Because Beca is too scared to admit the truth" retorted Stacie, mainly aimed towards me. "Admit what truth?" Chloe asks. "Oh, that Beca is secretly a le-" I lunge at her, covering her mouth before she could finish the sentence. I stare into her eyes, "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you" I tell her. She licks my hand and I pull away quickly. "DUDE, you licked me, what are you five" Chloe and Aubrey both laugh at us. "Calm down Mitchell, you know you love it when i do things to you with my tongue" she winks at me. "Your a weirdo" I say to her. "Yep," she pops the the P, "but im your weirdo"

The bell rings for first period so I get up and start to head out when I realize that Stacie isn't following me out. As I turn back my shoulder hits someone. I whip my head around to see that that someone was the redhead herself. "Sorry about that Beca" she says to me. "Yeah, it's fine" i quickly reply. I look for Stacie again and spot her talking to Aubrey. I turn to walk to my next class when I realize that Chloe is still standing next to me. "So what's your deal" I ask her. I didn't mean to sound rude, it just sort of came out that way. "Excuse me" She says to me, how can she be so nice to me when I sound like an asshole. "It just, your so bubbly. If I started off at a new school i'd be closed off and quiet" I ask her. "I don't know, I guess i'm just normally this bubbly" she replies with. I start walking to my class. I see that Chloe is close behind. I turn around and she runs into me. I quickly put my arm around her waist to stop her from falling. "Watch your step there Beale, we don't want you falling in front of the wrong person" I say to her with a smirk. She blushes a deep scarlet red. I laugh it off and remove my hand from around my waist. "So, what's your next class Chloe" I ask her as I walk down the hallway, most of the people are already in their class so the halls are mostly empty. "I have Mr. White for Precalculus" Chloe says to me. "Ah smart yet clumsy, what a great combination. I also have him next so I guess you'll be stuck with me and Stacie if she ever stops flirting with Posen." I say as I look behind her and spot Stacie running after us waving a piece of paper in the air.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading, if you want the story to continue please comment below, at this moment I have four more chapters done and am hoping you guys like the story and would like for me to continue.**_

 _ **Thx for reading again :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend

"What have you got there Stace" I ask her as we walk to class. "I, for your information, have scored myself Aubrey's number" Stacie says with a big grin. "I could have given you that if you asked" Chloe tells Stacie. "Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as fun" Stacie says as if that was obvious. "Why did it take you so long though, I could get a number in like five seconds" I ask Stacie as we reach the classroom. "I do things differently than you Becs, I flatter the women first making them beg for my number" She says to me as we take our usual seat at the back of the class, this time being accompanied by Chloe. "Then why do you have her number and not the other way around" I say to her with a smirk. "Because Aubrey was playing hard to get, and because she was hot and I was going to be late to class". I scrunch up my nose "did you just call Posen hot, can you like keep it in your pants for once please" I say to her. Chloe clears her throat and me and Stacie whip our head around to look at her. "Hello, did you forget that thats my cousin your talking about" Chloe says to both of us. "Oh speaking of you" Stacie says as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and stars texting someone

I hear my phone chime and pull it out to see that Stacie texted me.

 _Stacie ;) [8:36]: Since you said it's so easy to score a number, how about you get Chloe's  
_ _Me [8:37]: Why just for you to prove that im gay  
_ _Stacie ;) [8:37]: Yes and no, I want to prove to you that it's not as easy as it seems  
_ _Me [8:38]: Fine, watch and learn_

I turn to look at Chloe with a smirk on my face. "Hey Chloe can I get your number" I ask her nonchalauntly. "It's going to have to take more than that Mitchell" she says to me. I'm kind of taken back. Red has a bit of a kick to her. I will not let her win this battle. I grab her hands. "Chlo, my dearest Chloe, would you do me the honor and give me your number. I promise to text you at the dead of night to wish you sweet dreams. I will awaken you with the most dearest of heart texts." I ask her with big puppy eyes. "No need to bend my arm about it a simple please would have sufficed, and yes you can have my number" Chloe says with giggle. I pump my fist up in the air to exaggerate my victory. I hand her my phone so she could but in her number while I look over my shoulder at Stacie. I give her an I-told-you-so look. She just laughs and shakes her head. "I think your badassness level just went down a bit" she says to me. "Hey I had to do what I had to do ok" I say to to her. Chloe hands me back my phone. "You gave me your real number and not a fake one right" I ask her. "I guess you'll just have to find out" She say with a wink.

The class starts and goes on like any normal first day would. The rest of the day goes by with ease. That is until im faced with my most dreaded class, drama.

I walk out of my 5th period class with Stacie. I look over at her "this is the moment where I am no longer on your leash, i'm free to do what I want and probably get in trouble for it." she laughs and says her goodbye to me. I arrive to the auditorium and see that im early. I try to think of the most stupid thing I could do and not get in trouble for it, for there is no one to witness me do it. I think of nothing so I just decide to sit down. I jump over the back of one of the seats and sit in it. I smile at myself for I have just pulled off that move. A giggle starles me. I look over my shoulder and find a redhead looking at me from the doors. "Fuck Chloe, you scared me. How much of that did you see" I ask her. "More than I should have" she replies with as she walks down the steps and takes a seat next to me. "You have to admit though, that was pretty cool" I say to her with a grin on my face. "Whatever helps you sleep at night" she says.

Students start to fill the class, it's a small class though. The teacher starts telling us that we are going to put on a play for the school in the spring. Its Romeo and Juliet, of course. He tells us to pair up to read over a Romeo and Juliet scene. Chloe being new and me being her only friend in this class, chooses me. He gives us the scripts and I decide to be Romeo, I will never be caught playing Juliet in this situation. Chloe and I sit in a corner of the auditorium.

"Shall we start Juliet" I say to Chloe with the best British accent I can do. "We shall Romeo" I smile at her. I read over some the lines and try to memorize them. I look at her in the eyes, say a deep breath and say "He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Blah blah blah. Her vestal livery is but sick and green. And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! Blah blah blah yahta yahta yahta. Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" I finish with a deep inhale. "Ay me!" Chloe says easily. I take another look at my script and repeat after it , not bothering to memorize it this time. I take yet another deep breath "She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturne wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air," I'm out of breath again, "Damn Chlo, I should have let you be Romeo. You only had two words while I had to read a whole speech" Chloe giggles. "Hey, you were the one who so desperately wanted to be Romeo", I stare at her. "Ha. Ha. I will never get caught playing Juliet" I deadpan. "Oh yes, because Beca Mitchell is too badass for that, she is cooler than that. Juliet is such a feminine role, too feminine for her to play, obviously" she says to me. "Yep" I pop the P.

We start reading the lines again but when it's Chloe's turn to read she just sits there and stares at me. "Look who's the one staring now Beale" I say to her with a smirk on my face. Instead of looking away she just keep staring, only this time with narrowed eyes as if she were trying to read me. So I just sit there waiting for her to snap back into reality. When she finally does she shakes her head and looks at the script. "Need anything, Beale" I ask her. "Why did you ask for my number earlier?" she asks immediately. "I thought it was pretty obvious" I tell her with a grin on my face. "You said nothing that would imply the reasoning of asking for my number" I just stare at her, what is she wanting me to say? "Um, I told Stacie that I could get anyones number easily, so she chose you as my victim, so like yeah" i say to her, scratching my neck. "Ok, cool, just wanted to ask" she says. I smile at her as I take out my phone and text the number she gave me.

 _Beca [3:31pm]: Want to come over tonight, my dad and stepmomster are out of town so Stacie decided to sleep over for the night, you could invite Posen along, we'd be more than happy to have the extra company :)_

I hear her phone chime next to me. She picks it up and smiles at me. I pretend to be reading my script but do a terrible job due to the big smile on my face. My phone vibrates on my lap so I pick it up and read the text sent to me.

 _Chlo [3:31]: Why should I trust you, you could be a murderer for all I know  
_ _Beca [3:32]: Guess you'll have to trust me  
_ _Chlo [3:33]: Hmm, I guess spending a night with you wont be so bad, what time should we be there  
_ _Beca [3:34]: Right after school I guess, if that's good with you  
_ _Chlo [3:34]: Perfect_

I look up from my phone as the bell rings. The first day is officially over. I pick up my paper and phone and take them to the front of the auditorium and set them on the teachers desk. I walk up to the doors with Chloe close behind. I open the door for her. "Ladies first" I say attempting that British accent again. "Why aren't you such a gentleman" she says with a smile on her face. I smirk at her "well I try my best" I say to her.

We walk down the hall and spot Stacie talking to Aubrey. "Conrad, can I speak to you for a second" I say to her as I approach her. She walks up to me "what's up Becs" she says. "I invited Chloe over tonight if that's cool with you" I say to her. "Mitchell, this does not help prove to me that your straight" I roll my eyes. "Whatever, so is it ok with you or not, oh and she might also bring that Aubrey chick" her face lights up. "Yep it definitely ok with me" _success_ "Great, oh and Stacie can you keep it in your pants for this one night" She smiles at me. "I can't make any promises" I go over to Chloe and Aubrey. "Would you mind giving us a ride, we came on a bus and I really don't want to do that again" Aubrey asks Stacie. She looks over at me and says "Don't ask me, Beca is the one with a car" "and a great one or that fact, but i'll have to warn you, it's a two door so you might be squished in the back" I say to them as we walk out of the school. "Anything is better than the bus" Chloe says to me. I pull out my keys and unlock my car with the button. "Wait, _that's_ your car" Aubrey says to me. "Yep, the one and only," I say "what you have a problem with it Posen" I ask her. "No its just, I wanted that car for my 16th birthday but never got it" she says to me as she goes and takes a closer look at my car. Stacie nudges my shoulder and looks at me, then Aubrey, then at the car. "No way" I whisper to her. "Please" she begs me. "No Stacie I will not do fall for it this time" I harshly whisper to her. " _Please_ , for this one time, I swear i'll pay you back with milkshakes at Mama Ruth's" she asks me with puppy dog eyes. I groan "ugh, fine but if anything happens your paying" I say to her sternly. "Deal" she says to me. I look over at Aubrey and sigh "Hey Posen," she looks at me, confused "do you know how to drive a gearshift". Her face automatically lights up "Are you serious?" she asks me. "Why the hell not" I say as I toss her the keys. She catches them and runs up to hug me. "OMaca-gee, thank you so much" I awkwardly pat her back "Yeah yeah, whatever" I say to her. She opens the drivers side door and lets Chloe into the back. I walk around as Stacie opens the passenger side door for me. I groan as I get into the back. Stacie sits in her seat as Aubrey turn on the engine. She basically moans when the hears the engine. We all put our seatbelts on and Aubrey speeds out of the school.

"It was nice of you to let Aubrey drive your car, I can't tell you how much she has wanted to get an Audi, thanks for that" Chloe whispers to me. "It was all because Stacie made me, I thinks she likes Posen" I whisper back to her. "It was still your decision though, so thank you again" She says with a smile. "Your welcome I guess" I say to her before I hear Aubrey quickly hit the brakes. I hit my head on the back of my seat. "Fucking hell Posen, careful with the car" I say as I rub the back of my head. "Sorry, still getting used to it" she says to me as Stacie and Chloe laugh at me.


	3. Chapter 3: Sad Past

We arrive at my house, finally, and Aubrey rolls up to my driveway. I can literally see Chloe's eyes pop out of her sockets. " _This is your house_ " she says to me. "What is up with you guys and being so surprised about the shit I have or live in, it's not that big of a deal" I say to both her and Aubrey. "But its so big" Aubrey says but immediately regrets it. "Ha, that's what she said" Stacie says as I high five her. "The only reason I have this is because of my stepmomster, Sheila, When my dad married her she bought a new house for us to live in, thankfully I still live near Stacie" I say as Stacie pulls her seat forward to let me out. "This is also the reason i'm still friends with this one" Stacie says with a smile.

I open the door to my house and let everyone in. Stacie, as usual, went to our alcohol cabinet. Aubrey and Chloe look around and sit on the couch. "I'm going to order a pizza, what topping do you guys want" I ask them as I take my phone out of my pocket. "You know how I like it" Stacie says as she walks in with a bottle of wine. "Oh, I see you chose to go classy tonight" I say to her as I call the pizza place that's around the corner. "That and for the reason that you have so many bottles your parents will hardly notice they're gone" I nod in agreement then go back to ordering our pizza. When i'm done I go back into the living room. "Ok, how about we take this to the lounge" I say as I lead them downstairs "that way I could kick your asses at Mario Kart". I go to where Stacie is standing and help her pour the wine into glasses. I can hear Aubrey and Chloe talking on the couch. "Why did you agree to come here, they could murder us for all we know, we literally met them today" Aubrey whispers loud enough for me to hear. "Calm down Bree, they are nice to us, they have no reason to kill us," Chloe says, "Beca let you drive her car for Christs sake, you should have seen her in the back, she was panicking the whole way here" I smirk at myself. "I guess, but if they do something to you, don't say I didn't warn you" Aubrey says. I walk back to them drinks in hand. Aubrey looks at me quizzingly. "Calm down Posen, we didn't put anything in these drinks and we are not forcing you to do anything, you can drink this on your own choosing" I say to her with a reassuring smile. Chloe on the other hand took the drink out of my hand with ease. I sit down on the other couch and take a long sip of my drink. Stacie turns on the TV and pulls up Netflix. She automatically chooses Grey's Anatomy. Right now me and Stacie are on season 10 and all I can say is that I've felt so much pain over these last few seasons, more than i've felt in my whole life.

The doorbell rings so I get up and go get our pizza. When I come back I see Chloe get up from her seat on the couch and head towards the piano in the corner of the room. I look over at Stacie and Aubrey and see that they are to invested in the show to notice Chloe get up. I put my glass down and walk around the couch to sit next to Chloe. I sit on the bench next to her. Her fingers graze over the keys. "Do you know how to play" I whisper to her, making sure I don't disturb Aubrey and Stacie who have now sat on the same couch and are cuddling while eating the pizza. "No, but I've always wanted to learn how to play" She says to me. I place my fingers on the keys, "what's your favorite piano ballad" I ask her. "Um, my mom would always sing Riverside to me when I was younger" She says to me. I think about it for a second and take a take a deep breath before I start the soft melody of the song.

 _Down by the river by the boats_

 _Where everybody goes to be alone_

 _Where you won't see any rising sun_

 _Down to the river we will run_

I can feel Chloe's gaze on me. I haven't played in a while so I'm a little rusty.

 _When by the water we drinks to the dregs_

 _Look at the stones on the riverbed_

 _I can tell from your eyes_

 _You've never been by the riverside_

Aubrey and Stacie have now come over and stood next to the piano. Until now the only people who have heard me play or sing have been my dad, Stacie, and my mom. Though I haven't played in a long time.

 _Down by the water the riverbed_

 _Somebody calls you somebody says_

 _Swim with the current and float away_

 _Down by the river every day_

 _Oh my god I see how everything is torn in the river deep_

 _And I don't know why I go the way_

 _Down by the riverside_

I can feel someone put their hand on my forearm. I look up and stare straight into crystal blue eyes. It was then that I realized that there were tears flowing down my cheeks. I quickly take my arm away from Chloe's grip and stand up from my spot next to her. I wipe the tears from my face with the back of my hand. Stacie is looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Becs" Stacie says to me, her voice filled with concern. "I'm fine, just let it go" I say to her kind of roughly. "But you haven't played since you-" I cut her off before she could say anything further. "I'm fine ok, I just need everyone to leave me alone for a second" I run up the stairs and head for my room on the second floor.

I'm in my room for god knows how long, mad at myself for putting myself in that situation, letting myself be so vulnerable in front of people who we just fucking met. I hear someone knock on my door. "Come in" I yell from my bed. Stacie opens the door enough to let her head in. "Hey, you ok" she asks me. "Yeah, i'm just acting like a child, im just being immature" I say to her. She opens the door all the way and walks in, closing the door behind her. "Beca you haven't played since your mother died, its ok to be sad. What prompted you to start playing again" she asks me as she sits on the bed next to me. "I don't know, I saw Chloe sit at the piano so I went and asked her if she played, she said no so I asked her what her favorite ballad was," I say to her while fiddling with my fingers "She said Riverside Stace. At that moment I was taken back to when I was in 11, sitting next to my mom as she taught me how to play. I could hear her voice singing with me" I could feel my eyes start watering again. "Becs, I have to say, even after 6 years you still got it" I chuckle at her comment. "Thanks stacie, even in the darkest moments of my life you still manage to make me laugh" she smiles at me. "Now that's the Beca I know, now let's go out there and watch a movie" I groan. "You have spent too much time with Jesse" She giggles "Just because you hate movies doesn't mean its weird if you like them" She pulls me up from my spot on the bed. "Now come on I have a blondie to bone and you have a red-head to fall in love with" She says to me as we walk out of my room. "Stacie do I have to say this a million times, i'm straight and im not in love with-" I bump into the exact person i'm talking about. "Not in love with who?" Chloe asks me. I can feel a blush creep up my neck. "No one I was talking about no one" I say quickly. "Nice save there Mitchell" Stacie says from behind me. I turn around and narrow my eyes at her. "So, is everything fine now" Chloe asks me tentatively. "Of course everything is fine now, now let's go watch a movie"

We go back to the lounge and sit on the couches. Stacie decided to go sit with Aubrey. So that meant I was stuck with Chloe. We decided to watch The Notebook, and by decide I mean I was out voted. I think back to when Chloe stopped my by putting her hand on my forearm, on how blue her eyes were. I shake my head before getting up and heading up stairs to my room. Movies are not my favorite and never will be, if I were there any longer I would have gone to sleep. I hop onto my bed and take my phone out of my back pocket. I decided to scroll through Instagram.

After about five minutes of scrolling I hear a tapping on my door. Stacie can be nice at times but sometimes she is just clingy. "Come in" I say to the person outside of my door. Chloe sticks her head in. "You good up here" she asks me. "How did you know this was my room" I ask her. "I didn't I went through five doors before I get to yours, you have a pretty big house" I chuckle. "Yeah, i'm good thanks for asking, come in" I say as I wave her in. She walks in and looks around my room. I flinch as a reflex when she grazes her fingers over my mixing table. An idea pops up in my head. "Hey," she turns her head to face me, "do you want to do something crazy?" A smile grows on her face. She nods her head yes. I smirk at her "Great, but you'll have to be quiet"

* * *

I get up and off my bed, put on my shoes and head towards my closet. I grab a hoodie and throw it a Chloe. I grab one for myself along with a blanket. Before I open the door I put my finger to my lips, telling Chloe to stay quiet. I pass her the blanket and open the door quietly. We walk out of my room quietly and head downstairs. We reach the front door when I realize that Aubrey still has my car keys. "Damn it" I say "What, what's wrong" Chloe asks me. "Aubrey still has my car key, ugh I guess we are going to have to take Sheila's car" I grab her car keys from the hook and lead zchloe to the garage. The garage door opens and inside is a red convertible Corvette. I ignore the gasp that escapes Chloe and pull her towards it. I open the door for her, she sits down and sets the blanket down in the back. I jump over the door and turn the engine on and pull out of the garage.

"What about Aubrey and Stacie" Chloe asks me as we pull into the main road. "What about them?" I ask her, obviously knowing what she's going to say next. "Are we just not going to tell them" I take a quick glance at her. She seems worried, so I decide to tease her. "Why should we, I don't want anyone to know I was with you when I killed you." her eyes bulge out of her head. "Chill out Beale, I could never muster the amount of craziness it takes to kill someone, the worst thing you'll get out of this is probably a scratch" I say to her to hopefully calm her down. I see her shoulders physically relax. "Where are we going anyway" she asks me as we pull into a dirt road. "We are going to sleep under the stars" I say back with a smirk.

After about three minutes or so I park next to a tree. "Ok Beale, this is where we start hiking, the walk to our destination is about half a mile from here" I turn the engine off, grab my sweater, and walk around the car to meet up with her. She has her hoodie and blanket in hand. "Onwards" I say in the deepest voice I could. She giggles as I head forward. We walk a couple steps when I see Chloe move to walk next to me. "So are there any wolves or bears in these woods" she asks me. "Nah, Sheila owns this land so she keeps it animal free, we have a home about a mile down the mail road" I say to her. I feel Chloe wrap her arm around my bicep. I slight flinch at the contact. I doesn't go unnoticed by Chloe, who instead of pulling away, she leans into me. "You weren't kidding when you said that mom was rich" she says to me "Stepmom, and yeah, it's not like we were poor without her, we just weren't as rich as we are now" I say to her. We reach our destination and I can see Chloe's jaw almost drop. "Beca this is beautiful" She says to me. We stand on a cliff in front of a lake that threads through the mountains and further into the woods. "Yeah, it's definitely a view at night" i say as I grab the blanket out of her hands. I spread out on the ground in front of us. I sit down on it and pat the arena next to me. She sits down, mouth still agape. "I bet you take all your dates here" she says to me. I can hear her voice waver, like she wants to know the answer, but also fears it. "Nope, you're the first, not even stacie knows about this. I come out here when i need to think or clear my mind" I say to her. I look at her and catch her staring. I look into her blue eyes finding myself lost in them. Her face is only illuminated by the moon that shines over us. She breaks it so she could turn and rest her head on my shoulder. "So why are we here now, why me" She asks me as she stares off into the distance. "I don't know, I guess I just needed to think, and you were in the right place at the right time" I say to her. I honestly don't know why I brought her here, my body just had a mind of its own.

I lay down and seem to bring Chloe with me. She rest her head on my chest and I wrap my arm around her. She must be could because even after she put her hoodie on she still shivers. I unzip my jacket and wrap half of it around her. She nuzzles in closer to me. "Where's your mom" Chloe asks out of the blue. I tense at the question. She starts to quickly backtrack. "If you don't want to talk about it it's totally ok, I just was asking since you always talk about your stepmom" I turn my head to look her in the eyes. They are worrisome and it makes me feel bad. I turn my head forward and let out the breath i didn't realize I was holding. "My mom died when I was 12" I say after a moment. "Becs" my heart stops for a second when I hear her call me by my nickname. "She had terminal cancer" my voice cracked slightly at the end of the sentence. I can feel Chloe staring at me. "She taught me how to play piano but when she died I guess I never wanted to play again" I talk a deep breath before continuing, "Riverside was her favorite song so when you suggested it I was flooded with memories of her. I would have probably broke down if you didn't stop me from continuing" Chloe scoots impossibly closer to me and nudges her head into my neck. I get a feeling in my stomach that I have never felt before, a feeling of butterflies multiplying. "Thanks" Chloe says softly. I strain my neck to look at her. "For what" I ask her with a smile. "For telling me, for opening up to me" I chuckle. "Thanks for making it easy to open up to you" I don't know what it's about chloe's eyes that make them so easy to get lost in, Maybe it's the feeling of comfort I get from looking into them, or the shade of blue that reminds me of good memories of the beach. She smiles at me with the smile that could kill, she looks at me with eyes that make me want to tell her everything. I smile back at her and she giggles. A giggle that easily turned into my favorite sound in the world. She nuzzles her head back into my neck and places he arm over my chest. I can feel my heart want to burst out of my chest and wonder if Chloe could feel it too, "Your heart is beating really loudly" Chloe says right on cue. I let out a breathy laugh. "You have that effect on me" I say try to act cool but deep down i know that it's true. Chloe makes me feel things i've never felt before. "What are you thinking of" I ask her. "How lucky I am to have met you" She says in a whisper. After a few moments I hear her breaths even out and her weight grow slightly heavier. I look down and see that she has fallen asleep. I pull her in closer to me and wrap more of my sweater around her. All feelings of pain vanish as Chloe cuddles into me. I feel feelings that I dreaded, feelings of wanting to show her the world, feelings of wanting to protect her.  
Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4: Built Up Walls

I wake up to a hand drawing patterns over my stomach. I notice it's still dark outside. "Morning sunshine" Chloe says to me with her infamous smile. "What time is it" I ask her with a raspy voice. "Five twenty-five" I groan. I forgot that we had school today and Chloe needs to change. I get up and check my phone. Three missed calls and one text from Stacie. I stand up and put out my hand to lift her off the ground. "See your still alive, you're too pretty to murder" her cheeks redden at the comment. I pick up and fold the blanket. "So do you want to borrow some of my clothes or do you want me to take you back home" I ask her on the walk back to the car. "I guess your sense of style isn't that bad so I guess i'll borrow some clothing" She says to me with a smile. "Haha" I say back to her as we enter the car.

We drive home in silence, well until Chloe speaks up. "I heard there was a theme park in Georgia" she says to me. I take a quick glance at her. "Yep, down in Cobb County" I say to her. I think shes talking about Six Flags, its the only one that I know of near us. Unless she knows about the one all the way down in Lowndes County. "I was thinking maybe we could go this weekend" she says to me with a nervous smile on her face. "Yeah, totally, Stacie loves roller coasters almost as much as shem loves teasing me. You'll invite Posen right" I say to her. I see her smile fall. "I mean if it's ok if we invite Stacie and Aubrey, it's totally ok if you want to go with only me, I guess it would be a great bonding moment, I think. We could totally just go together, If you want to, i'm not pushing you to do anything" I quickly say to her, all the words just fall out of my mouth so quickly I don't know half of what I said. She smiles at me as we pull up and into my garage. "That would be great" she says to me. I give her a nervous smile. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for that whole conversation. "Cool, cool, and don't mention anything that happened last night to Stacie, she'll make a big deal about it" I say to her. "Is it not something to make a big deal out of" she says to me with a smile on her face. "It is, I mean that I think that Stacie would get mad if she hears that i've never told her about the spot" I say to her. She nods her head. I look over at the clock and see its 5:51. "Come on Beale we have to get ready for school" I say to her as I open my door.

We walk into my house and see no sign of Stacie or Aubrey, that is until I walk into my room and see them asleep on MY bed. "If you guys are naked I swear to god I will kill both of you" I say to them. Aubrey jumps awake, startled by me. I look at Stacie who is still dead asleep. "Get off the bed if you want to live" I whisper to Aubrey. She jumps off the bed quickly. "Wheres Chloe" she asks me. "I killed her and i'm debating on killing you too" i'm pretty sure she's about to run but sees Chloe walk into the room. She narrows her eyes at me as I smile at her. "Ok guys im going to need you guys to be quiet as I wake Stacie, she's a heavy sleeper so waking her is a tough job" I say as I grab the chair from under my desk set it at the foot up the bed. I get up onto it when Chloe asks me what i'm doing. "You'll see" is all I say to her before jumping off the chair and jump onto Stacie. "GET THE FUCK UP" I yell at her. She nearly punches me in the face. "Get off of me you little midget" she says to me. I roll off the bed and see Chloe and Aubrey dying of laughter in the corner. "Come on Stacie we have places to be, we have things to learn, we have to live life or some shit that smart people say" I say to her. She groans as she rolls of my bed. Thankfully she still wearing her clothes. "You are in desperate need of a shower" I say to her. "Speak for yourself, you reek of wilderness, where did you go last night anyways" she ask me. I quickly look over at Chloe than back at Stacie. "I went to a magical place" I say with a grin. "Ooook, i'll ask you about later then" Stacie says to me as she walks to my closet. By now Stacie has stayed over so many times that she has her own section in my closet. I walk up to her and whisper into her ear "Did you bang Posen" her cheeks turn a bright red. My jaw drops "you did NOT" I say to her, mouth still agape. I totally forget that Aubrey and Chloe are in the room until I turn my head and see confused looks on their faces. "Did you or did you not" I say quietly to her. She shakes her head, "I didn't I just-" I cut her off. "We will talk about this later because right now there are people hear and I have sooo much to say" I whisper into her ear. She nods her head, "you also have so much to tell me so dont think your getting out of that that easy missy" she say to me, loud enough for Aubrey and Chloe to hear. "Hi hello, did you forget that we were here" Aubrey says to us. I turn to her, "sorry we are just used to it being a pair and not a foursome" she looks at me and remember something important, "fuck I almost forgot, Aubrey do you want me to take you home or do you want to borrow some of Stacie's clothing" I say to her. "Why Stacie's" she asks me. I look her with a face that reads 'are you serious'. "Because I totally think that you're going to fit into my clothing" I say to her sarcastically. "Jesus a simple 'because im too short' would have sufficed" Aubrey says with a grin.

Stacie gives Auvrey her clothing and they go off and change somewhere. I look through my closet to see what i'm going to wear today. Chloe stands next to me doing the same. "All you have in here are flannels" she says to me. "Shut up" is all I manage to say to her. I choose the same clothing as I did yesterday only this time with a blue flannel. Chloe somehow finds clothing I haven't seen in a while from the back of my closet. She chooses to put on a pair of white ripped jeans, a grey tank top, a pair of red ankle booties, and a red flannel tied around her waist. "How the fuck did you find those" I say to her slightly amazed. "I don't really know I just found them" she says nonchalantly, though for some reason she's still looking through my closet. Reality hits me when she pulls out my varsity jacket. "Fuck" I say as I run out of the room. I find Stacie in the downstairs restroom, "soccer tryouts are today" I say to her really quickly. She drops her eyeliner and runs to my room with me.

We rummage through my dresser to find a pair of shorts and a work out tank top. I grab an extra backpack and stuff my clothes in along with Stacie's. I put in my soccer boots and Stacie thanks me for letting her borrow an extra pair. I grab a soccer ball from downstairs and strap it to the front. I look at the time and see that I still have time to shower. I go to grab my stuff and see that Chloe still has my Varsity jacket. I got that jacket last year. It's a black jacket that has my last name on the on the back along with my number, 04. On the front there is a BH for Barden High and a couple patches on the sleeves. Chloe is holding my jacket like its her life line. I was going to ask why she still has it but decide not to.

I take a quick shower and head back to my room. I grab a notebook and a pencil along with my soccer backpack. I head downstairs and see everyone sitting on the couch. "Come on people, I don't want to get detention because you lazy asses wont hurry up" I say to them. Everyone gets up and I see Chloe still has my jacket. "I see that you claimed my jacket as yours" I say to Chloe. "Yep, this is mine now" she says to me as I push everyone out of the house. "Posen, you still have my keys and after yesterday I dont want you to drive my car for a long time" I say to her. She tosses them to me. "Oh and your sitting in the back along with Stacie" Stacie groans and Chloe chuckles.

We arrive to school in one piece, and on time this time. "BECAAAWW" I hear Jesse yell from across the parking lot. "What do you want Swanson" I snap at him. "Woah someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning" he says to me. We start walking to the school when Stacie catches up to us and links arms with me. "Beca didn't wake up in her bed at all last night, she went off on a journey with Chloe" Stacie says to Jesse. Jesse's eyes light up "Ooo, do spill" he says to me, jumping up and down. "As I told Stacie, I'll talk when we aren't being followed around" I say as I look back and look back at Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe gives me a warm smile. I grin at her before I turn my head back to face Stacie. We make our way into the school when I hear a voice I haven't heard in a while. "Hey shortstack" Amy yells at me from her locker. I turn and see that Cynthia Rose is also with her. "Hey I haven't seen you guys in a while" I say to both of them. "Sorry I went to Australia over the summer to wrestle some alligators" Amy says to me. "Yeah and I had to go do some stuff in Vegas" CR says. "It's been way too long, we definitely need hang out more" Stacie adds to the conversation. That is when I remember that there are more people with us. "Oh by the way this is Aubrey and this is Chloe. Aubrey, Chloe this is Amy and Cynthia Rose, we call her CR" Chloe puts her hand out to shake CR's hand. "Oo, a ginger, Beca's weakness" Amy says to us. I blush a deep red. "We do not talk about that" I say to all of them who are now laughing at the memory. "Oh come on Becs you have to admit, she was kind of hot" Stacie says to me, stil laughing. "She" Aubrey questions us. At this point I have my face in my hands. "When we were sophomores we went to a party and Beca ended up banging this red head chick" CR adds in. "Yeah and now we never let her live that down" Jesse says. "Yet she is so admin to prove that she's not gay, I don't know why because the Hunter has never been one to discriminate" Stacie says to us. "Yeah and CR definitely doesn't give a crap" Amy says and CR nods her head. "What wrong with being gay, i'm bi" we all whip out head around and look at Chloe. "Nothing, I just…I um…you know like oh hey here comes Benji with that chick coming over here" I say quickly pointing in Benji's direction. We all look at Benji. "Look, I found a stray so I wrangled her in" Benji says to us as we look at this girl. She's a brunette and tall, like Stacie's height tall. I put my hand out, "Im Beca, this is Stacie, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Jesse, Aubrey, and last but not least Chloe" I say as point to them. She takes my hand in hers. "Hi, Im Emily" she says with a smile. "So Emily can you sing" Stacie asks her. I should be shocked, but with all our past encounters with anyone, it seems pretty normal. "Um, yeah, I guess, why does it matter" she asks as her eyes dart around looking at everyone of us. "We all have a talent, what's yours" Jesse says to her. "I write music" she says to us. "Great, that completes our group" Stacie says as she claps her hands together. "How does that fit into anything about this" Aubrey asks, her voice coated with confusion. "Long story short we all grew up together and went to the same music school" Stacie says to them. You could tell that Aubrey and Chloe were still confused. "We all went to an arts academy so we all learned how to play different instruments and had vocal lessons" I say to them. They seem to get it a little bit more.

The bell rings for first period, homeroom is only required on the first day of each week.

We all head to our respective classes and get on with the day. It's pretty boring though due to it being the first official day and new subjects are being taught.

* * *

I walk into the girls locker room and look for Stacie. I see her standing at one of the lockers so I walk over and place our bag on the bench beside us. "Come on Conrad, don't want to be late on the first day now will we" I say to her as I pull my shirt over my head. "How did you manage to stay fit over the summer" she asks me as she eyes my abs. I wouldn't say that I was muscular but I definitely knew I was fit. "I kept working out on my free time" I say to her.

We continue on changing then head to the field. I look over at the stadium and see that Chloe, Aubrey, Jesse, Amy, and CR are sat there. I look at them questionly. The coach blows his whistle starting tryouts. It's pretty easy, just a lot of passing the ball back and forth. At some point it was getting hot so I took off my shirt. That's one thing I dislike about Georgia, the heat.

Tryouts eventually end and Coach says that he'll have our name posted on his door tomorrow if we made the team and which team we made. "Hey Stace, can you get the bag" I ask her. She nods as she runs to the locker rooms. I go up to the bleachers and high five Jesse. "Do you think I'll make the varsity team" I ask him. "Hell yeah, you were the best one out there, no offence to Stacie though" I laugh it off as I look over to Aubrey and Chloe, their faces look as if they seen a ghost. "Umm, you guys good there" I ask with a laugh. Stacie comes back with our bag, "Beca put your shirt back on, everyone is gawking" I look down at my torso, I forgot that I took my shirt off. I look up and see all my friends looking at me. I suddenly become self conscious and quickly put on my tank top. "Damn shortstack, who knew you had all that muscle in you" Amy says to me. "Can we change the subject please" I say to them. "Are we going to your house after school to finish fixing the bike" Jesse asks me. "Your still not finished finished with that bike, you've been working on it for months" Stacie says to us. "I don't see you trying to fix a motorcycle" I say as I start to walk down the bleachers. I grab the bag off Stacie's shoulder and dig in the front pocket for my keys. I toss them to Aubrey and she looks at me confusingly. "I'm too tired to drive home and I don't know where you guys live" I say to her as I throw the bag in the trunk. I walk to the passenger side door and go ahead and sit in the back. I sit down and close my eyes. I have two peaceful seconds before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I open one eye to look at who disturbed me. I see a Chloe next to me with a smile that could kill. "What's got you so happy Beale" I ask her as I close my eye. "You have so many things to catch me up on" she says to me. "What do you mean exactly" I ask. "You can play soccer, you have an amazing body, you have a freaking motorcycle for christ's sake, you have so much hidden away" she says to me. I open my eyes, only now realizing that her hand is still on me, only now on my bicep. I quickly flinch away out of reflex. I can see the hurt in her eyes. "Yeah, how about we keep it that way" I snap at her. She flinches at my raised voice.

She can't just come into my life and think she could know every aspect of my life. I unbuckle my seat belt and get out of my car. I turn and see that Chloe is in the process of getting out. I look at Stacie and say "I'm going to run home it's only a couple miles away". She looks at me with her eyebrows knitted together. "Why, what happened" she asks me. I look over and see Chloe looking at me. I return my gaze to Stacie, "I need a breather" and with that I set off running. I immediately regret for I don't have my phone and I cant listen to music. I take a detour and decide to head for our lake house instead because it's closer to the school.


	5. Chapter 5: Shut Down

I walk into my parents lake house and grab the emergency phone. I call Jesse to come and pick me up.

He arrives and stares at me. "What Swanson" I ask him. "What happened, Stacie called me saying that you ran off, literally" he say to me. "It's nothing" I murmur to him. "Beca, you only run when your trying to get away from something" I look over at him and see that he's worried. I sigh, I hate when I make Jesse sad, he's like a brother to me and seeing him hurt hurts me. "Chloe wants to get to know me better" I say. "What's bad about that" he asks me, confused. "She looked at me with hope, hope of getting to get close to me, false hope. All I have is trauma and pain, im a broken record Jesse there's no use in getting to know me" I say as my voice cracks. I realize that there is a tear falling down my cheek. He pulls me in for a hug, "Hey, don't think of yourself like that, anyone should be honored to get to know you better, you are an amazing person and Chloe just wants to see that part of you" he says into my ear. I hold him closer to me as I cry into his chest. "Thanks Jesse, you always know how to make me feel better" I say to him. "Your welcome, now let's go back to your place so we can fix the bike that will get you all the girls" he says with a grin. "And you also know how to ruin sentimental moments" I say as I laugh. "No seriously we need to get home I think Stacie is worried sick" he say as he lets me go. I laugh as I shake my head, "That girl would be worried if I tripped so that's an understatement" I say as we walk to Jesse's car.

We arrive to my house at around 6ish. I walk in and yelp as im immediately tackled to the ground. I grunt from the pain as I hit the floor. I look over and see Stacie hugging me like a koala. "You had me worried Becs, don't ever just run off without telling me where you're going" she says to me while hugging me impossibly tighter. I groan as I try to pry her off of me, "Ok Stace, now can you stop suffocating me" I say to her. She finally let go and I get up from the floor. I fix my shirt before heading to the stairs. "Go ask Jesse if you have any questions" I yell at her. She yells something back but I can't hear her.

I go to my room and take my shirt off as I go to my closet to find a shirt to put on. I jump when I hear a cough in the corner of my room. I turn around quickly and see Chloe sitting on my desk chair. I quickly throw a hoodie on. "Hey" she says softly to me. I can't help but melt at how sad and worried she looks. "Hi" I say as she gets up from the chair. She starts walking over to me, "I'm sorry about earlier I was acting stupid and i'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" I say to her. She just stands in front of me, staring at me with those eyes, the ones that make my insides melt. She goes to put her hand on my arm but I flinch away from her grasp as a reflex. Fuck i've got to stop doing that. I see her eyes start to water so I quickly wrap my arms around her waist, engulfing her in my hug. She wraps her hands around my neck. I smell vanilla and realize that that's Chloe. I pull her tighter into our hug. I smile as a thought comes to mind. I pick her up from the floor and carry her out of the room. She starts to squirm in my arms so I throw her over my shoulder. "How are you so strong for such a small person" she yells at me. I walk down the stairs with her on my shoulder. I kick my shoes off in one swift motion. "Put me down you little midget" she yells at me as we reach my back yard. I put her down and keep her trapped in my arms. "This is for calling me a midget" I say before pushing her back into the pool. She yells before hitting the water. I laugh at her as she resurfaces. She yelps again before going back under. She stays under for a long time. I start to get nervous so I pull my socks off along with my shirt before jumping in the water. I go under and see red hair flowing to the bottom. I swim over to her and pick her up. We resurface and I place Chloe on the edge as I pull myself up. I go to her side, panic spread over my face. I start to shake her but I get no response. I try to figure what to do. "Fuck fuck fuck" I say over and over again as I try to think of something. I start to cry out of fear. I'm about to do CPR on her when I see her smile. Realization dawns on me, I get up and run my hand through my hair, suddenly angry. "What the fuck Chloe I thought you were dead there for a second" I say to her as I pace back and forth. "Calm down Becs it was a joke" she say as she gets up from the ground. My heart stutters for a second when she calls me by my nickname, she's already said it once but she still has that effect on my. "No it wasn't, I was genuinely scared" I yell at her. I see her flinch at my words. "Im sorry Becs" she says sincerely. I can't help but smile as I look at her in the eyes. I run up to her and tackle her back into the pool. She squeals as she goes under, I make sure that this time I keep a hold on her. We resurface and smile as she giggles. "Apology accepted" I say to her with a grin. She playfully slaps my arm and I let go of her.

I quickly swim back to the edge and pull myself up. I put an arm out to pull up Chloe. She grabs my hand and I pull her up. Her other hand holds onto my bicep. She tightens her grasp on my arm, "No seriously, how are you so strong" she says as she runs her right hand down my stomach. I pull away from her grasp. I blush a deep red, "I um I work out a lot" I stutter. She rakes her eyes up and down my body. I turn around quickly and start to walk towards my workshop and see Jesse and Stacie already there. "About time you got here, I already finished so all you need to do is hop on and test it out" Jesse says as he tosses the keys to me. I hop on and turn the key. The engine makes a beautiful sound and me and Jesse high five each other. "Hell yeah" I yell out. I'm about to take it for a ride when a hand stops me. I look over and see Stacie holding a black helmet out for me. I groan before I take it out of her hand and put it on over my head.

I speed out of my back yard and head for the street. I ride for a bit when I decide im good. I head back to my house when I see something on the road. I swerve a bit and hear a scream, next thing I know I'm on the ground on my back. I groan at the pain, I know I didn't break anything because the pain would be worst. It's more of a stinging pain so I guess I just scratched my back. I hear people run over to me. I sit up and look over at the bike, thankfully it's still intact, just a bit scraped on the side. I stand up and immediately regret it. I sit back down. "OH MY GOD BECA YOUR BACK IS ALL BLOODY" I hear Chloe yell. I take my helmet off and try getting up for a second time. This time I manage to stand. I walk over to the bike and pick it up. I look at the scrape and see that it's an easy fix, nothing a paint job won't fix. I start to get back on when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I wince at the pain. "Oh no your not, you are going to get you back bandaged up and get ice packs all over your body" Stacie says to me. I groan, "Come on it's not that bad" I say to them. I regret it as soon as Stacie shakes my shoulder to prove her point. I whimper at the pain. "Ok, ok, I get it, im a little bad" I say as I get off the bike. I roll it over to my driveway and lean it against the garage.

"Beca are you ok" I hear Chloe say from behind me. "Yeah," I say, "just a little scratched up" I say with a grin. She raises an eyebrow at me, "A little, Beca, your whole back is scratched up bed, I should have never let you out without a jacket on at least" she says to me, saying the last part in a whisper while looking down at the ground. I walk up to her and put my hand on her chin, making her look up at me. I look at her in the eye, "None of this is your fault, gladly I had a helmet on or the damage would have been way worse" I say to her softly. "I could have at least prevented something" she says to me, still in a whisper. I pull her into a hug, wincing a little when she wraps her arms around my neck.

I pull away after a bit when I realize that my back is still scratched up pretty badly. "Ok Beale i'm going to need your help with cleaning my scratches" I turn and hear Chloe gasp. "Beca your bleeding really badly" I open the door and look at my back in the mirror in the hall, "Eh its nothing water won't clean up" I say as I walk over to kitchen. I fill a pail with water and grab a towel from out of the closet. I set it on the coffee table in the living room. "You going to help me or are you just going to stand there staring" I say to her with a grin. "There's a lot to see so why not" She says with a smirk. I roll my eyes, "Fine don't help" I say sarcastically. She walk over to me "Of course i'll help you" she says as I go to lay on the couch. I groan at the pain, "Fuck, imagine how sore im going to be tomorrow" I mumble into the pillow, "On the bright side, I now have a working motorcycle I could ride around in, all I need to do now is get a second leather jacket for the passenger" I say with a grin. "You might want to get them a helmet first" she says to me. "No shit Beale, I already have a second helmet for said person" I mumble into the cushion. She giggles and turns to pick up the towel. She soaks it up in the water and places it at on my back. "Fuck," I yell in pain, "Jesus Chlo, can you please be gentle" I plead. "Sorry" she says as she gently places the towel on my back.

"Do you need me to take my bra off" I ask her after I feel her run the towel over it multiple times. "It's your bra, do as you please" she says as she turns around. I pull it over and off my head. I lay back down, "You can look now" I say to her. She turns her head and I see her cheeks blush. I laugh it off before facing back down. I feel her put the towel on my back.

I close my eyes drifting as the time passes. Before I go to sleep I feel a hand nudge my shoulder. I dart my eyes open and turn my head to see blue eyes staring at me with soft, loveable, smile. "That's not weird at all" I say to her as I turn my head back around to go back to sleep, that is until i remember that im half naked. "Hey Chlo, can you get my hoodie from outside" I ask her lazily. She goes out and grabs it for me.

I'm pretty sure she left when I feel someone sit on my ass, I'm about to get up when I feel them press themselves gently on my back. Im pinned down, wondering who it is, when I see brown hair in my peripheral vision. They lean into my ear and say "Admit you like Chloe" I immediately who it is. "Get off of me Stace" I groan. "Not until you admit it" she says. I try to push her off when but she pins my arm above my head. I groan into the cushion. "I don't know Stacie, I really don't know, i'm confused when i'm with her. I honestly don't know Stacie, I thought, think, i'm straight, I just don't know anymore" I say to her quickly. She hears the crack in my voice and quickly gets off. She kneels at my side and looks at me, "Beca, sorry I didn't mean to push you like that, I just want you to know that I love you and your the greatest friend anyone could have, you could come and talk to me if you want. I know you hate how cliche something sounds but just know i'm here for you" she says to me as she runs her hand through my hair. "Yeah i know, i'm sorry for being such a little bitch baby or these past few days, i'm just confused about everything" I say to her. Chloe walks into the the living room with a smile on her face, which drops when she sees my sad face. She walks over to me and Stacie and places the sweater next to me. I twirl my finger in the air, telling them to turn around. They oblige and I put my sweater on. I get up and walk out before Chloe gets a chance to ask me questions.

I go to my room and walk out to my balcony. I check the time and see that it's 9:32. I run my hands through my hair and take a deep breath. I can't like Chloe, I just can't. I'm not gay, I can't be, I've dated a couple of guys in the past, but i've never felt the feelings I have fo Chloe. I slam my fist against the railing. I shouldn't be feeling this way, I know how gay people are treated. They're treated like shit when they shouldn't be. I don't want to be treated like shit, I dont want people to hate me for loving who I want, for being who I want to be. I take another deep breath as I lean against the railing. I hear the door open behind me but I don't look back. I lean forward on the railing, looking into the woods. I feel a pain in my chest, a pain I can't describe, a pain of something pushing onto it, pushing me down and not letting me go. I hear the ringing of silence in my ear and it's driving me insane. I hate the sound of silence, it reminds me of peace, peace that doesn't exist. So I decide to try to listen to something. I listen to the sound of the breath taken by the person next to me. I can't take the silence any longer so I decide to break it, "I had a brother" I say, still not looking at the person standing next to me. I keep talking since I don't hear a response. "He died in a car accident when he was 17" I feel as if i'm underwater, I cant breathe no matter how hard I try. "A drunk driver hit him head on when he was coming home, I was 10 at the time" I feel the ball in my throat try to escape but can't. "His name was Braydon, we found out when it was one am, I don't remember much but I do remember my mother crying and my father holding her as i come out of my room. The motorcycle is the bike he crashed on, I never let go of it, it's the only thing I have left of him" I try to fight back the tears that want to escape. "My mother didn't die of her terminal cancer, she commited suicide exactly two years on his death day. Me and my dad were broken, we were never the same after that. That is until he met Sheila, when he was with her he had the biggest smile on his face and he was the happiest he has been after my moms death. I guess I sorta dislike Sheila for the reason that he has found his light and left me behind in the dark" I play with the strings of my hoodie as I talk. "The reason my parents are never around is because Sheila is a Model and has to constantly travel around in and out of the country, they come home for a week max before they go back to a new destination. They funnel money into my bank account every now and then to make sure I keep myself alive and safe. The Conrads agreed to look after me, but being me, I'm never in their line of sight, I distance my selves from them, except Stacie of course" I feel my legs want to give out from all the emotional and physical pain coursing through my body. I turn my head and look at Chloe straight in the eyes. She looks worried, concerned, pained, and guilt, the feeling I hate the most. "I'm sorry if I seem very closed off, I've built up so many walls in the past five years. I'm sorry if I flinch away from your touch, I'm sorry if you see me as a broken person who has issues. I so sorry about all of these things. I'm trying to fix myself" I say, never breaking eye contact. She reaches out to put her hand over mine but being the stupid person I am I flinch away. I break eye contact with her and turn to look back forward. I slam my fist against the rail. "Im sorry im so fucked up" I say softly. She goes to hug me but I turn around and walk away.

I go to my closet and pull out my leather jacket. I throw it on over my hoodie. I grab a pair of jeans and strip myself of my shorts before putting them on. I walk out of my room as Chloe follows closely behind. I grab the motorcycle keys and helmet off the kitchen island. I see that Chloe is still close behind, not wanting to leave me so I walk into the living room and pick up the letterman jacket from off the couch. I go into the hallway and grab my Audi keys from off the hook. I go out into the front and unlocks the car trunk. I pull the second motorcycle helmet out then close it. "Beca" I finally hear Chloe call out. I turn around quickly making her run into me. I grab her shoulders and turn her around. I put the letterman jacket on her then turn her back around. "What are you doing Beca" she ask. "Since you are going to follow me, this time you are coming with" I say as I stand the motorcycle up. "Where are we going" she asks me. "We are going to the lake house, but we are taking the long way there" I say to her as I give her the motorcycle helmet. "But we have school tomorrow" she says to me. I laugh "Then stay here if you care so much about school" I say as I hop onto the bike. I turn the bike on when I feel her sit behind me. I laugh as I pull out my ear pods. I give Chloe one before taking my phone out and putting on a playlist. I turn around to make sure she has her helmet on before putting mine on. She slips her arms around my waist. "No turning back now Beale" I say loudly before pulling out of my driveway.


	6. Chapter 6: What the fuck just happened?

_A/N: Hello, its me again. I'm sorry for not posting in a while, some stuff came up and I didn't have time to write. All I I'm going to say about this chapter is that it is going to live up to its rating (besides the swearing and shit :))_

 _Now on with the story_

* * *

I pull up into the lake house. I hop off the bike and pull my helmet off. I take a deep breath of fresh air before I turn around and help Chloe off the bike. I go up to the front door when I remember that Chloe hasn't seen the lake house. "There's a lot of windows" she says. I turn around and see Chloe standing right behind me. She looks into my eyes, I see confusion and worrisome in them. I quickly turn back around, regretting my choice of letting her come with me. I unlock the door and walk into the house. I take my shoes off and head straight for my alcohol cabinet. Before I even get a chance to open the cabinet door Chloe puts her hand on my shoulder and spins me around to face her. "You are not going to drink your feelings away" she says sternly to me. "Beca talk to to me" she says to me softly now. "Why do you care so much" I ask her, trying my hardest not to sound like a dick. "Why can't I care" she says to me. "Because i'm not worth all the struggle" I say to her as I pull away from her grip and walk towards my room. I hear her groan in frustration, "Why are you so stubborn" she yells at me was I walk through my doorway. I pull my leather jacket off and place it on my bed. I close the door and take my hoodie off. I put a bra on then put the hoodie back on. I also put on a pair of sweats, wanting to be more comfortable.

I walk out of my room and see Chloe sitting on the couch with a glass a wine. "What happened to not drinking your feelings away" I say with a chuckle. I walk over to her, steal the glass away from her, and finish what is left of the drink. I put the glass into the sink and walk over to the couch and jump onto it. Chloe laughs at my stupidity. I look at her in the eye. Chloe hasn't told me anything about her, I don't even know where she lives, she always stays over at my house. Aren't her parents wondering where their daughter is. I look at the time and see it's already midnight.

I walk out of the room since Chloe is only sitting there, staring at me. I walk into our home gym and take my phone out. I put on my workout playlist while slipping my earbuds in. I go onto the treadmill and start running. It gets hot fast so I take my hoodie off. I swear this is the most I've taken my shirt/sweater off in one day. Like Jesse said, I only run when I try to get run away from my feelings or when I need to clear my head.

Why do I have to have feelings for Chloe, why does my body want me to get with the hottest girl at the school at the time. I have no chance with her, i'm a person who keeps to themselves, a person who is lost in eternal darkness. Why did I choose that Chloe would be the light in that darkness.

I keep running until I can't feel my legs anymore. I get off of the treadmill and go over to the pull-up bar and start doing the obvious, pull-ups. I think the only reason I am still in shape is that when I nothing to do I go into this gym and start trying to think over all the shit that happens. I let go of the bar and drop to the floor, overwhelmed with pain. I land on my hands and knees with a grunt. I get up and dust myself off, not wanting to give up, I hold onto the bar again but before I can pull myself up a hand on my back stops me. I look over my shoulder and see that Chloe is looking at me. I thought she would have gone to sleep by now or left me here. I take my hands off the bar and walk over to the weights. I feel Chloe turn me around and slam me against the wall. I grunt in pain due to the scratches on my back. I look at her in confusion. "Stop it Beca, your going to tire yourself out" she says to me. I feel her breath on my face, it smells of mint and a bit of wine. I try to push her off but she keeps her hands on my shoulder, pushing me into the wall. My body relaxes after some time, giving up on fighting her. "Why do you care so much" I ask her for the second time tonight. "Because I care about you," the butterflies in my stomach return, "your my friend and I care about all my friends" Of course she only thinks of me as her friend. I push her off and start to walk away. "Stop walking away from all of your problems" I hear her yell. I stop dead in my tracks, mad at words. I turn around and walk towards her, my hands in fists. "You don't get to walk into my life and demand to know every little thing about me," I say as I start to push her backwards with my finger on her chest, "you don't have to know every little aspect of my goddamn life" I push her against the wall, "so don't come up to me, expecting me to open up to you, you don't get to break down my walls so easily. I've known you for what, two days, i've told you more in those two days than i've told Stacie is two years so don't come up to me, telling me to stop walking away from my problems, you don't know shit about me" I say as I slam my fist against the wall. "Well if you stop being over dramatic about shit that doesn't matter anymore, maybe I wouldn't need to budge you about talking to me about your mother's stupid suicide" she yells at me. I pull away from her, hurt by her words. The pain in my chest returns, the ball in my throat grows bigger, pain washes over my body again. I stumble back a little, fall back into the darkness I was in before Chloe showed up. "Beca I didn't mean it that way" Chloe says to me, obviously seeing the pain she caused me. I walk out of the gym, putting my hoodie back on, away from her. I walk into the kitchen, grab a bottle of Jack Daniels and take a big gulp of it, feeling it burn my throat. At this point I don't give a fuck about anything anymore. I take another swig before walking to the piano in the room, whiskey still in hand.

I sit down on the bench and put my fingers on the keys, letting them drift.

When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

Adele immediately comes to mind in sad moments, right?

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears

Oh, I hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But I will never do you wrong

I've known it from the moment that we met

No doubt in my mind where you belong

I stop before I get too sad, because with me sadness comes with anger. I take a drink of the whiskey, "Where are your parents" I say into an empty room, though I know its not empty because Chloe is as clingy as a koala. "Excuse me" she asks. I take another swig of whiskey before placing it down on the piano. I turn around on the bench and look at her. "Since you want to know SO much about me, how about we learn about you first" I say to her. "But why do you want to know about my parents" she asks with a confused face. "Because your always with me like ALWAYS," she giggles at that comment, "you have been with me for two days straight, don't your parents wonder where you are" I get up and take a seat on the couch across from her. "Um, well, my mom and dad are surgeons so they are out most of the time. Aubrey's dad is an army general so he's never really around, but her mom on the other hand takes care of us, but, let's just say she's not around much" I nod my head, not wanting to push her.

"Why are all the songs you play so sad" Chloe asks me after about a minute of staring at me. "Hey, i'm the one asking questions here" I say to her. "Yeah, but since you asked me a question I get to ask you a question" she says with a smile. "Says who" I say with a smirk. "Me" she says with a smile that reaches to her ears.

I can't help but smile back. I rub the back of my neck, thinking about her question, "My mom used to always say to me that she could tell the mood I was in by the songs I play," I say while looking at my hands, "I guess I've only gotten the time to play the piano when I was in a bad mood or when I was sad" I look up at her and into the beautiful eyes that could be the death of me.

"So Beale, you got any hidden talents" I say to try to lighten the mood. "Why, I have many hidden talents" she says to me with a sultry smile. I blush at her words, "Oh my GOD, that's NOT what I meant" I say to her. She laughs at me, "I don't know, it's not like I can play any instruments like you can" she says to me. "Eh, fair enough, i'm just amazing" I say with a smile. Chloe throws a pillow at me, which I catch. "Wrong choice Beale" I say to her as I throw the pillow back at her, hitting her straight in the face.

I hunch over, dying of laughter. I feel a pillow hit my back, but im laughing too hard to care.

"You dick" she says with a grin

"Why thank you" I say.

I see her yawn, even though she tries to hide it.

"You tired" I say with a chuckle.

"Kinda, I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Are you blaming me Beale?"

"Always" she says with a grin.

"Well in that case, you can sleep in the couch then" I say as I pat the cushion.

"Noooo, please, I'm sorry Becs" she whines at me as I get up.

"Too bad Beale, you had your chance but you lost it" I say as I walk to the bedroom.

I hear her feet quickly run up to me so I brace myself incase she tries to jump on me (which she does).

Before she does though I turn around, pull her shoulder so she spins, then use my other arm to but her in a chokehold.

"You sure you want got sleep in the same bed as me" I whisper roughly into her ear.

"Goddamn that was hot and scary at the same time" she says with a groan. "I definitely want to sleep with you now" she says with a wink as she wiggles out of my grasp.

I feel a blush start to creep up my neck.

She just giggles then walk into the room.

I follow her in "you know there are other bed in the house right?"

"Yeah, but I'll be lonely in this big place, and I'll probably get lost" she says as she gets into the bed.

"Yeah, ok" I say with a sarcastic tone.

I jump onto the bed making Chloe bounce up a bit.

"Your a weirdo" she says with a laugh

"Yeah. I know"

I'm about to fall asleep when I feel a body snuggle up to my side and an arm wrap around my waist.

"Is this ok?" Chloe asks.

"Uh, Yeah" I say, not really sure though

* * *

 _I look up at her with a big smile on my face. She flicks me off. I look at her with a mischievous grin before I jump at her, pinning her down on the bed. She tries but fails to escape from my grip. "How are you so strong" she says to me after giving up. "I work out a lot" I say. "Yeah I can tell" she says with an eye roll. "Why Ms. Beale, have you been admiring my smokin hot bod" I say to her with a smirk. "It's hard not to when your basically shirtless half of the time" she says with a blush. I chuckle at how flustered she's getting. I decide to tease her a bit more. I straddle her hips before leaning down and whispering into her ear, "Does it make you uncomfortable."_

 _I don't know if it's the alcohol, but I suddenly have a burst of confidence. She tries to push me away but I pin her arms above her head. She lets out a groan. I take both of her hands in one and use my other to pull my hoodie up and over my head. I switch hands to completely take my hoodie off. I see her eyes roam over the newly exposed skin. I feel her arms flex under mine. "Do you want to touch me" I whisper into her ear. She nods her head quickly so I let go of her right hand._

 _I feel her hand on my left arm before curling it over onto my shoulder. She runs her hand over my back and around to my ribs. She lets go for a split second before touching my stomach. Running her fingers over my abs._

 _I hear her breath start to quicken. A pools of heat starts to arise from the pit of my stomach. I run my tongue along her ear lobe and bite down softly on it. I hear her moan under me, pushing me to do things that I know i'll regret later. I move my legs to now be in between hers. I bite onto her pulse point then sooth it with my tongue. I let go of Chloe's other hand, which almost immediately grabbed ahold of my hair. Her other hand laying flat across my stomach. Chloe's grip on my hair vanishes as she grabs my chin, making me stop what i'm doing and look up at her. She slips her hand around to the back of my neck, pulling me in. As soon as our lips meet I feel as if I could breathe again, as if i've come up for water after having my head underwater for five years. Her lips are soft and loving, yet rough and needy at the same time. The hand that was on my stomach has snaked its way around my waist pulling me closer to her. I groan at the contact. I cup Chloe's cheek with one of my hands as the other lightly trails up and down her side. Her tongue lightly grazed over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I slightly open my mouth which Chloe immediately takes advantage of. Her tongue brushes softly against mine which results in a low groan from the redhead. My knee pushes further into Chloe's core making her moan into my mouth. The feeling of fingertips going underneath the waistband of my sweats pull my out of my trance._

 _Realization washes over me, making my jump out of Chloe's arms and onto the floor. I scramble backwards on the floor until my back meets the door. I remember that I stupidly took my hoodie off, which is now hanging on the back of the couch. "Beca" I look up and am met with big blue orbs. I start getting a familiar feeling of not being able to breathe. I take short breaths, not being able to look into Chloe's eyes anymore. I start to panic, Chloe just kissed me, and I kissed her back. I feel my chest tighten and my vision blur. I scramble onto my feet and go to grab the bottle of whiskey taking a big gulp, which in this situation wouldn't turn out good for me._

 _I turn around and am met with Chloe still laying on the couch, dazed, lips swollen, and hair slightly messed up. I feel my knees weaken at the sight. Chloe has never looked hotter than she does now. "Beca, what's wrong" she asks me with the voice that makes my heart swell. I take another drink from the bottle before walking my way back over to the bed murmuring "fuck it" as I lay back on top of Chloe. I reconnect our lips, slipping my tongue in her mouth as she gasps. I press my body against hers, pulling our bodies flush together. I pull apart the the sides of my letterman jacket that she still has on. She sits up allowing me to push it down her arms and throw it somewhere across the room. I push her back down before reconnecting our lips. I rest my hands on her waist, grazing my thumbs over the the skin on her stomach. I play with the hem of her shirt before slipping my hands underneath, running my hands up her stomach until they reach the wire of her bra. I pull my hands back out, reaching for the top button of her flannel. I pull away from the kiss to trail kisses along her jawline. I slowly unbutton the first two buttons as I trail kisses down Chloe's neck. I kiss down her collarbone and in between her breasts as I unbutton the shirt._

 _I pull the shirt apart as I finish the last button. My eyes roam over her body, mouth going dry when I am met with a red lacy bra. I look up to see Chloe eyes are not their usual sky blue color, instead they're almost a black color. A fire ignites in the pit of my stomach at the sight. "Are you just going to lay there gawking" Chloe says in a husky voice. I pull the shirt off her body and throw it behind me as I dive in for another kiss. My hands roam over her stomach before dipping underneath the wire of her bra and grabbing her already erect nipple between my thumb and forefinger. She slightly pulls away from our kiss with a moan. I take this chance to start kissing her neck. I suck, bite, and sooth over her pulse point with my tongue. Knowing I will definitely leave a mark I move my head lower to kiss the area above the fabric of her bra. "Take it off" she moans. I don't need to be told twice before I move my hand to her back to unclip her bra. I slide the straps down her arm before pulling the bra completely off and throwing it somewhere across the room. She arches her back off the bed when I take her nipple into my mouth, sucking and twirling it around with my tongue. I use my other hand to kneed her left breast._

 _I switch sides, giving her left breast the same attention I gave the right. I feel Chloe's hand pull my head up by my hair into another kiss. Her hands play with the zipper on my sports bra so I quickly get up and unzip it. Her eyes darken at the sight of my breast. This makes the flame in my stomach burn brighter. I dive in to kiss her as my hands find the button of her jeans. I undo it in one swift move. I scoot back to take her jeans off. I pull one pant leg of, trailing kisses up to her thigh. I pull her other pant leg off, slowly kissing my way up her leg. I kiss the top of her thigh, missing right were she needs me. She groans in frustration as I start to trail open mouth kisses up her torso._

 _I look down at her in awe on how beautiful she looks with her eyes filled with desire. "What have I done to deserve you" I whisper to her with a loving smile as I crawl my way up to her. "Why do you say that" shes asks me as I rest in between her legs. "Your beautiful," I say as I cup her jaw in my hand, running my thumb over her cheek, "let me rephrase that, your fucking hot" she giggles at the comment, "you listen to me, and don't give up on me when I try to run" I place a soft kiss on her lips, "I might have only know you for like two days but i've already fallen hard for you, for your beauty, for you willingness, and for your charisma. Your going to be the death of me one day Chloe Beale" I see her eyes water at my words before getting pulled down into a heated kiss._

 _Her hand travels down my stomach and pull on the strings of my sweats, untying it. I shimmy out of them as I start to kiss down her neck. I buckle my hips into hers resulting in a moan from her end. I trail open mouth kisses down her chest and stomach. I kiss the apex of her thighs before hooking my fingers into her panties and pull them down. I take a moment to collect my thoughts and stare at the beautiful woman in front of me. Looking at the trail of red marks that will definitely not vanish tomorrow on her stomach, I look at how her chest rises and falls with each breath. How her eyes are filled with desire. I would never not want to look at her in this way. "Beca" I hear Chloe say in an octave lower than her normal bubbly voice. Goddamn she's hot. I smile at her as I run the tip of my nose up the inside of her thigh stopping when im face to face with her core. I lightly run my tongue up her folds. "Fuck" I hear her moan as she arches her back off the bed. I continue the motion as I am filled with desire and confidence. I hitch her leg over my shoulder as I wrap my lips against her clit, licking it with more pressure. Chloe's hips jolt up with pleasure, making me hold her down to the bed. I insert a finger into her, making her gasp. I feel her hands in my hair, gripping it, holding me in place. I add another finger into the mixture, pumping in and out of her at a slow pace. "Faster" I hear her breathlessly moan. I pump my finger in and out of her quickly as I bite, suck, and lick her clit. Her hips roll with every movement of my fingers._

 _I start to hear her breaths shorten and the roll of her hips become more erratic. "Fuck Beca" she moans. I add a third finger as I feel her her near her climax. I remove my mouth from her clit and move up to kiss her jaw. My thumb rubs tight circles into her clit. Her nails dig into my shoulders probably drawing blood. She turns her head into the pillow, trying to not be too loud._

 _I use my other hand to grab her jaw, making her face me. "I don't want you to hold back baby, I want to hear you" I murmur. She lets out a high pitch moan, no longer holding back. "Fuck Beca, i-im gonna" she stutters. I feel her tense around my fingers, making it harder to move my fingers. "Cum for me baby" I whisper harshy into her ear. Her back arches off the bed as she throws her head back. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out for a second._

 _She moans as I keep pumping my fingers in her slowly, helping her come down from her high._

 _I feel her body go limp underneath me so I pull my hand away from in between her legs, wiping it on the bed sheet. Chloe lays there, eyes closed, for a couple minutes. I kiss her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. "You alive" I ask her with a smile. She opens her eyes and flashes me with a lazy grin. My smile grows even bigger when I make eye contact with her. "Don't pride yourself too much there Mitchell" she says._

 _I feel her legs hook around mine before getting turned onto my back. "It's my turn now" she says to me as she kisses me roughly._

* * *

I wake up, my brain trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened. Was that all a dream? Why would I be dreaming about having sex with Chloe?

I look over to my left and see red curl splayed across the pillow. My eyes roam over her body to see that she is very much clothed. My heart calms down knowing it never happened, yet a part of me is saddened. I close my eyes quickly, trying to figure out what to do next.

I get off the bed, not being able to stay on the bed with Chloe.

I grab my phone off the nightstand and get up. I grab a pillow, and blanket from my closet and walk out into the living room. I set up on the couch. Placing the blanket over me, I try to go to sleep but have trouble doing so. I toss and turn on the couch until I finally get tired and lay on the floor. I feel the cold surface on my cheeks, sending a shiver down my spine.

Surprisingly, I go to sleep on the spot. For the first time in forever I feel numb, from the whole world, from life around me. I feel free.

* * *

 _I lay in the middle of a dark room. I look around but am only met with darkness. I get up and walk ahead. I'm attracted to the sound of crying. Soon enough I see a woman on her knees, head in her hands. She looks distraught. I walk up to her and see blood on her arms and legs. She looks up at me and I stumble back. "Mom?" I say. I reach my hand out to grab her shoulder but she vanishes._

 _A hand on my shoulder makes me jump. I look around to see my brother looking down at me. His face is all scratched up and bruised, his clothes are torn and his arm is bleeding. The moment i'm about to speak to him, he to vanishes as well._

 _I start to fall down a hole but am caught by another figure. I can't make out their face due to their hood, I can only see a single strand of red hair before they grab a knife and stab me in the stomach. I fall into the ground, holding onto my stomach as the person walks away laughing._

* * *

I wake up with a jolt, gasping for air, body sweaty. My hand try to find something to grasp. I look over to my right when I feel a person's knee. I see Chloe looking at me worryingly.

I'm still laying on the floor, only this time, I am no longer happy and content. I see that it is still dark out.

"What the hell happened" I ask. I blink rapidly, trying to focus on everything. "I heard noises over here, I saw that you had left the bed so I assumed you had woken up, only to walk out hereto see you asleep on the floor, you looked as if you were having a nightmare so I came over to awaken you" She says. Her hands try to grab mine but I move away from her grasp.

I get up and walk over to the piano, taking a seat at the bench. I let my fingers drift on the piano, not really having a song in mind. I'm playing for about seven minutes, always messing up on the song and restarting, when I remember Chloe I still with me. I snap my head around and see Chloe sitting on the couch. She looks so beautiful it makes my heart swell. I turn my head back around and continue playing the song. "I'm sorry I woke you" I say almost inaudibly. "You don't need to be sorry about anything" she says as she takes a seat next to me on the bench. I keep playing the song, still not looking at her. "Your mom was right," she reaches out to grab my forearm but I flinch, she still paces it there, not letting it stop her, "you can tell the mood your in by the songs you play. What song are you playing" she inevitably asks. "A shitty attempt at Beethoven's 'Moonlight'" I say as I miss another note, making me stop all together. She places her hand on my chin, making me look at her. "It was beautiful" she says to me. I take her hand off my chin and stand up, walking over to the couch. I lay on it, facing up. "Why are you sad" she asks me as she walks over to me. "It was just a nightmare" I had, "its nothing". I feel the couch dip next to me. "You want to talk about it" she asks in a loving voice. I turn my head to face her, "No, i'm good" I say with a half smile. She looks down at me, her eyes filled with worry, "You sure" she asks me. I sit up and cup her cheek, looking into her eyes. I amazes me how beautiful this girl could look without any makeup on. I hug her tightly never wanting to let go.

I pull her onto me, arms still wrapped around her. I can feel my tears try to make their way down my face. I wrap my arms around Chloe tighter, scared that if I let go she'll disappear. No one has cared so much for me after Stacie and Jesse. I can tell Chloe is still tired by the way her eyes are drooping.

I hold onto her until I see her eyes close and her breath even out.

I lie on my back, taking her with me. I throw a blanket from the back of the couch half hazardly on us, wanting her to stay warm. Not being able to sleep, I just lay there, listening to Chloe's slow breath, watching how her mouth parts after a few minutes. I lay there thinking of how fast i've fallen for the woman in front of me. A woman who most likely doesn't like me back. A woman that could change my life for the good and hopefully make my life better. Yet, a woman who will cause me so much pain when and if she leaves me.

 _A person I might be in love with?_

* * *

 _A/N: Please leave reviews, they make my day. I want to know how I could improve, also Im Beta-less so if anyone would like to help with that situation it would be greatly appreciated._


	7. Alert! Will delete in a couple days

Sorry about not updating this story in a while, but i was busy with schooling. I started to not like how this story was going so im going to switch it up a bit and hopefully have the next chapter up in the next two weeks, so please be patient :)


End file.
